clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Reuben Fisher
Reuben currently lives in the Dreamhouse with his cousin Cody. He lived with his parents Ciara and Anthony, and later his uncles Ryder and Jake until their deaths. Description Reuben is a transgender young adult man. He has dark skin, and his short red hair covers one of his eyes. His eyes are dark grey and he has a round-ish face. He often is wearing blue. He has completed both social and medical transition. Childhood Born with the name Ruby, Reuben was adopted by Ciara and Anthony. It was revealed he had the mean trait. He participated in an after-school scouts program with his brother Hunter. Reuben and Hunter slowly became closer in his childhood and he seemed to care more about him than introducing themselves to the rest of the family after joining a couple of days prior. Reuben seemed to be getting along well with Willow, his cousin, during his childhood as Reuben invited Willow around after school one day and they were seen playing with each other. Even though Reuben teased Willow with the hand buzzer, Willow didn't seem to mind too much and they still got on well. Teenhood Reuben aged up with the Chief of Mischief aspiration and the popular trait but kept the mean trait. His birthday was celebrated whilst the Fishers went to Selvadorada for a vacation. He chose to use the pronouns "they/them" because Reuben has always presented as a more androgynous or non-binary sim, and now that he was a teen he was able to present that in a more official way. Later in his teen-hood, Reuben decided to confront his family about transitioning into being a boy. Everybody except for Hunter supported Reuben in his decision. However, it was believed that Hunter disagreed with Reuben decision because he liked having a younger sister. Reuben began his transition by binding his chest. Adulthood Reuben aged up off-screen to a young adult. Throughout his first year as a young adult, he continued his transition and finally completed it. After Reuben completed his transition, he finally matured enough to realize he was wrong to tease and be mean to other sims, especially his cousins. Once Reuben completed his transformation, he decided to contact his brother Hunter so the two could mend their relationship after years of them ignoring each other. Hunter and Ruben became close again and became good friends again. Whilst out at a club with his family, he was seen flirting with Valentine Bloome. After the events in the club, Reuben decided to ask Valentine out on a date, but even though Valentine showed interest in Reuben, he still played with Reuben's feelings. Reuben also decided to join the Model career and asked Willow to help him with pictures. Reuben continued to take photos of himself with Valentine's help. Reuben uploaded them to Simstagram and became a Notable Newcomer. He also went out for drinks with family and friends. Reuben invited his cousin, Violet to Geek Con to work on the rocket and the two were seen hanging out quite a lot, striking up a nice friendship. Reuben wanted to see what Violet is like as a true friend. A year or so after these events, Rueben continued to work on his modelling and Valentine ended his romantic relationship with Rueben, saying it was never anything serious. Surprisingly, Rueben took this better than expected and understood Val's feelings. Trivia *Reuben was adopted because Ciara wanted to give a child the same life she had when Roxy and Jessy adopted her. *When he was adopted, his game generated name was Theresa. *Reuben is the first and only adopted 4th generation Sim. *He is British. *Reuben was called Ruby until he changed it to Rue since it could be both a male and female name. Later he changed his name again, this time to Reuben because decided to fully transition into a man. **He is also the first sim to legally change their name later in life. **The etymology of Reuben's dead-name Ruby is a predominantly feminine given name taken from the name of the gemstone ruby. The name of the gemstone comes from the Latin ruber, meaning red. *Clare was hesitant at first to make Reuben a transgender sim, because it was something Clare hadn't personally experienced. **At one time there was a possibility that Ryder could have been a transgender Sim, but Clare decided against this as she felt uncomfortable doing that story line at the time. **She later changed her mind after some fans kept asking her to do this story line. *Reuben started transitioning 90 of Dream House by binding his chest. *In episode 90, Clare decided to refer Reuben with he/him pronouns. *Reuben has one really good friend named Juliette Yoshida. *Clare confirmed Rue's name has now officially changed to Reuben. *Reuben completed his transition in episode 93 of Dream House which Clare accidentally called 92. *After Reuben's transition, his mean trait changed to Compassionate and his Chief of Mischief aspiration changed to Friend of the World. *Clare asked social media what to re-name him (then her). *This storyline is one of Clare's favorites. *He seems to be gay as revealed in episode 56 of In the Suburbs. *He is a Noticeable Newcomer. *Based to Reuben's scars, he underwent double incision top-surgery. References https://m.youtube.com/user/claresiobhan Category:Willow Creek Category:Characters Category:Adopted Category:Fourth generation Category:LGBT sims Category:Transgender Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Adults Category:Gaming